Pisang
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Yukine kesulitan tidur dan Yato tahu obatnya. Fanfiksi untuk #FunFactFanfictionChallenge! RnR, please!
Yukine kesulitan tidur dan Yato tahu obatnya.

.

.

.

.

Noragami (c) AdachiToka

Untuk #FunFactFanfictionChallenge

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Yato menguap lebar-lebar saat jam di kedai udon milik Kofuku dan Daikoku masih menunjukkan pukul jam satu siang.

Yato kurang tidur, saudara-saudara. Coba lihat seberapa lebar lingkaran hitam dibawah mata berhiaskan iris sebiru lautan dengan pupil menyerupai kucing itu. Cukup lebar, bukan?

"Dasar pemalas," celetuk _shink_ _i_ nya tersayang, Yukine, yang tengah membereskan piring-piring udon sambil memutar matanya, mengejek tuannya seperti biasa.

Yato mendecih dan berdiri tempat selama ini dia mengamati kegiatan shinkinya sendiri dan menguap lagi.

"Kau tidak mengantuk, Yukine?" tanya Yato dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang berkeringat bersembunyi di balik saku jersey-nya, ingin bertingkah keren setelah menguap dengan gaya paling nggak banget beberapa detik lalu.

Yato menunggu lalu menguap lagi setelahnya, hingga sudut matanya menitikkan air mata.

Demi dadanya Bishamon, kelopak matanya berat sekali. Jika Yato tak hati-hati, mungkin tanpa sadar ia akan tertidur di kedai Daikoku dan pria galak itu akan menendang Yato ke langit seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Terima kasih sudah bertanya," jawab Yukine sinis. "Aku mengantuk, kau tahu? Sudah seminggu aku tidak bisa tidur. Catat itu."

"Kalau begitu aku juga sama," balas Yato, manik birunya berputar. "Aku berharap hari ini tidak ada kerjaan dan aku bisa tidur siang untuk mengganti tidurku yang terganggu."

Yukine mengangkat alisnya, tak senang, karena secara tak langsung Yato menunduhnya sebagai pengganggu tidur damainya.

"Apa? Kau bilang, terganggu?" Yukine melotot sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku yang terganggu, kau tahu? Sudah seminggu sejak kau menginjak lampu tidurku dan kau tidak mau menggantinya! Kau tahu akibatnya? Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak!"

Yato balas melotot dan Yukine merengut dan menarik leher jersey Yato, masih melotot dengan sendok udon panas di tangan.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!"

Dari balik pintu Daikoku muncul, sudah lengkap dengan celemek dan rokok yang menyala di mulutnya, siap mengganti jadwal shift milik Yukine.

"Ada pekerjaan. Sebaiknya kalian pergi," Daikoku melempar secarik kertas ke arah Yato dan Yato menangkapnya dengan cekatan. Yato membaca dan menyeringai lebar.

"Oke, Daikoku! Kami pergi!"

Belum sempat, Yukine mengatakan apa-apa, Yato sudah menariknya untuk berteleportasi ke tempat kejadian perkara.

.

.

.

Yato mengatur napasnya, sesaat setelah seekor siluman berukuran raksasa yang menempel dan mengganggu di sebuah gedung pencakar langit di Roppongi berhasil ditebasnya.

Telapak tangan kanannya berdarah hebat karena ia dengan cerobohnya berpegangan pada plat penunjuk jalan saat tercampak dipukul telak oleh ekor siluman itu.

"Kembali, Yuki."

Yukine kembali ke wujud manusianya setelah nyaris sejam lamanya berada di dalam genggaman tangan Yato yang berkeringat dalam bentuk dua buah pedang.

"Tanganmu!" Yukine berseru menunjuk tangan Yato horor. Yato nyengir seolah sobekan di telapak tangannya itu cuma gigitan semut semata.

Yukine mengepalkan tangannya, mengutuk dirinya yang sempat menumpul saat menebas siluman itu, membuat Yato tercampak lalu berpegangan pada plat penunjuk jalan supaya tidak terlempar terlalu jauh. Mendengar pemikiran harta sucinya itu, Yato hanya menyeringai sambil membalut telapak tangannya yang berdarah dengan syal rombengnya.

"Duh, tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu," Yato menggaruk tengkuknya yang sempat tersengat. "Ini bukan salahmu, kau tahu?"

Yato mencoba menghibur meski Yukine tahu kalau semilidetik barusan, tengkuk Yato tersengat oleh emosinya.

Yukine menunduk dan bergumam, "Bodoh."

"Kita sama-sama sedang tidak fit, ingat?" Yato tertawa dan Yukine mendengus tak senang. "Ayo kita cari solusi untuk masalah tidur kita."

"Ha?"

Yato menarik tangan shinkinya dan berlari, "Ayo ikut saja."

Yukine hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil mengikuti kaki tuannya melangkah.

.

.

.

Yukine mendesis saat untuk kesekian kalinya kala matanya melirik jam tangan hasil curiannya dulu (iya, dulu. Jadi jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Yukine sudah berubah. Banyak. Dia sudah jadi _hafuri no utsuwa_ sekarang. Dia tidak (begitu) nakal lagi). Tangan pendek jarum jam tangannya sudah menunjuk pukul tiga sore, satu atau dua jam lagi Hiyori, gadis setengah siluman yang sering direpoti Yato dan dirinya, akan datang untuk memberi bimbingan belajar seperti biasa.

Dia memeluk lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya, lalu meletakkan dagunya seraya menghela napas.

Sudah tiga perempat jam berlalu sejak Yato meninggalkannya, tepatnya menyuruhnya menunggu, lalu dewa kerja serabutan itu menghilang entah kemana. Lagi, Yukine menghela napas. Sepasang bola mata yang menyalin langit temaram senja di sore hari itu menatap riak-riak di permukaan danau dan setiap gerakan kecil yang menggoyang teratai yang mengapung.

Semilir angin memainkan helai pirang acak-acakannya (untuk informasi, Yukine memang tak pernah punya niat untuk merapikannya. Dia sendiri mual membayangkan dirinya punya rambut selurus rambut milik Yato. Ew.), mengelus kelopak matanya yang berat, minta istirahat selagi cahaya mentari musim gugur masih bersinar dan cukup untuk mengusir ketakutan Yukine akan gelap.

Yukine nyaris saja tertidur jika suara baritone Yato tidak muncul untuk mengejutkannya.

"Tada! Ini obatnya!"

Masih terkejut, Yukine melongo dengan wajah paling bodoh yang pernah ia buat. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, di depan wajahnya sesisir pisang ditunjukkan Yato dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Yato sedang error sepertinya. Mungkin di jalan kepalanya terantuk sesuatu, menyebabkan kepalanya gegar atau semacamnya.

"Err, pisang?"

"Hu-um." Yato mengangguk dengan senyum lebar yang setia terpatri di wajah.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Yukine benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa pisang bisa Yato sebut sebagai obat tidur. Ayolah, pisang cuma makanan mereka saat masa susah dulu.

Melihat pisang hanya akan mengorek luka lama, demi Ebisu dan semua uangnya. Yukine harus mengingat masa-masa ia masih jadi shinki bau kencur, hobi mengutil, menipu, dan yang paling parah menyakiti Yato dengan emosinya.

Lagipula, memang sekarang mereka sedang tidak susah, ya?

Yukine menepuk kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran bodoh dari benaknya barusan.

Yukine menunggu, Yato sedang berpikir untuk menyusun kalimatnya agar terdengar logis sepertinya. Kata-kata Yato yang tak logis dan tidak relevan terkadang memaksa Yukine mendaratkan sepatunya ke pucuk kepala tuannya itu.

"Kau tahu, apa alasan terbesar kita sulit tidur seminggu ini?" Yato akhirnya bertanya.

'Karena kau merusak lampu tidurku, Dewa Jersey.' pikir Yukine namun ia menepis pikiran itu cepat-cepat, takut didengar Yato.

"Mungkin karena stress?" Yukine menebak dengan kedua bahu kecilnya terangkat sedikit. "Maksudku akhir-akhir ini, kita kekurangan order, 'kan? Pendapatan bulan kemarin dan dua minggu ini juga cuma sedikit. Jadi, mungkin karena kita berdua sedang stress."

Sepasang alis hitam kebiruan Yato terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Hmm, Yukine? Kenapa aku merasa kalau masalah terbesar kita itu datang karena lampu tidurmu yang hancur?" Yato menyindir Yukine dengan mengatakan apa yang sempat dipikirkan _shinki_ nya tersayang.

Yukine mendecih dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, tidak terima disindir Yato begitu saja.

"Dengan atau tanpa lampu tidur, aku memang selalu kurang tidur. Suara dengkuran atau igauan mimpi burukmu itu menggaggu tahu!" Yukine balas mengejek, membeberkan fakta memalukan kalau Yato, yang sudah ratusan tahun (atau mungkin ribuan?) masih suka mimpi buruk dan mengigau bak anak kecil.

Yato membatu dengan tangan meremas dadanya. Skak mat.

Seringai kemenangan terpoles di wajah remaja yang mati di usia keempat belas melihat wajah tuannya yang memerah karena malu.

"Maka dari itu kita perlu makan pisang!" Yato menyela sebelum Yukine mengejeknya lebih banyak lagi.

Yukine bengong. Yukine benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Yato mengotot soal makan pisang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yukine, terdengar seperti iklan biskuit susu entah dari negara apa.

"Pertama, pisang mengandung tiga gula sehat, yaitu fruktosa, sukrosa, dan glukosa," Yato menunjukkan tiga jarinya dengan wajah ala-ala dokter memberi nasihat pada pasiennya yang bandel. "Gula sehat ini bisa meningkatkan energi seketika. Jadi, kita tidak lapar."

Yukine mengangguk, menyetujui dalam hati. Waktu mereka berdua masih 'liar', Yato sering membawa pisang untuk mengganjal perut (setidaknya pisang lebih baik daripada ikan asin, menurut Yukine).

"Terus?" Yukine bertanya lagi, gabungan antara rasa penasaran dan antusiasme dengan kelebihan dari buah pisang.

"Kau tahu stress memicu kita kesulitan tidur?" Yato menaikkan alisnya, merasa bangga dengan pengetahuannya sendiri. "Pisang memiliki bahan kimia alami yang sama dengan antidepresan. Jadi, pisang membuat kita meningkatkan mood dan membuat kita bahagia. Kalau stress sudah berkurang, bukankah itu artinya kita bisa tidur?"

Yukine mengangguk.

"Ada lagi?"

"Yep," Yato mengangguk kencang. "Pisang mengandung magnesium dan kalium, bahan pelemas otot alami, yang membuat otot badan rileks dan tertidur. Gila, bukan?"

Kali ini Yukine benar-benar tercengang sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia benar-benar meremehkan buah pisang dengan berbagai manfaat itu.

Dan, oh, kecerdasan otak Yato yang Yukine kira isinya cuma tentang koin lima yen, kuil supermegah yang dilengkapi dengan _miko-miko_ cantik.

"Meremehkan buah pisang, Yukine?"

Dalam hati, Yukine bersyukur bahwa bagian dari pikirannya tentang isi otak Yato tidak terbaca oleh dewa berkostum pelari itu.

Yukine tertawa dan mencabut satu buah pisang dari tangan Yato.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berbakat jadi praktisi kesehatan," ucap Yukine setengah menghina, setengah memuji.

Kepal tangan Yato pun mendarat di ubun-ubun harta sucinya itu dan Yukine terkekeh karenanya.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menjadi dewa?" Yato membusungkan dada dan mengibaskan rambutnya, sok-sokan.

Yukine mengupas kulit pisang di tangannya dan memakannya begitu saja di hadapan Yato.

"Untukku, 'kan?"

Yato mengacak helai pirang _shinki_ nya dan tersenyum lega.

Malam ini dia (mungkin) bisa tidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

 **Owari** **!**

.

.

 **Omake~**

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mencapai kaki langit, bersiap untuk tenggelam dengan kemilau semburat warna jingga dan ungu yang membentang menghiasi langit musim gugur, saat Hiyori singgah di kedai udon Kofuku dan Daikoku yang sudah setengah diberesi.

"Oh, Hiyori-chan," sapa Daikoku sambil mengangkat panci udon. "Kalian mau belajar bersama? Akan kusiapkan cemilan."

"Tidak perlu, Daikoku-san. Jangan repot-repot, hehe," Hiyori celingukan, helai mahkota coklat sepunggungnya bergoyang seiring kepalanya berpaling ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari dua sosok yang ingin ia temui. "Mereka sedang pergi, ya?"

Daikoku menggeleng, "Mereka ada di dalam. Masuklah, Hiyori-chan. Di luar dingin."

Hiyori mengangguk dan berjalan menuju rumah Kofuku dan Daikoku.

" _Shitsurei shima-"_ Kalimat Hiyori terpotong ketika matanya menangkap momen-momen damai Yato dan Yukine yang langka di sudut ruangan.

Bersandar pada dinding, Yato tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersama Yukine tertidur dengan paha Yato sebagai bantalnya. Satu telapak tangan Yato terkulai di atas kepala shinkinya, seolah memberi proteksi, atau bahkan afeksi, tersendiri untuk Yukine.

Hiyori tersenyum.

"Ah, Hiyorin!" Wanita dengan rambut merah jambu ikal sebahu itu melompat padanya. Hiyori terkikik ketika Kofuku, dewi kemiskinan yang pernah disebut-sebut Yato sebagai pacarnya, menggelitiki lehernya.

"Yato-chan dan Yukki baru saja tidur," ucap Kofuku sambil tersenyum. "Mereka lucu, 'kan? Hehehe."

Hiyori mengangguk dan ikut tertawa kecil.

Kofuku mengajaknya duduk dan menyalakan televisinya. Hiyori nyaris saja melompat saat ia mendengar suara berdebum dari arah luar dan umpatan kasar Daikoku yang berwarna-warni, mengutuk Yato.

"Pasti karena kulit pisangnya Yato-chan," Kofuku berucap santai sambil menyemil buah plum.

"Pisang?"

"Hmmh," Kofuku mengangguk, rambut ikal yang mencuat di atas kepalanya ikut bergoyang imut. "Tadi Yato-chan pulang dengan sesisir pisang entah dari mana."

Hiyori teringat jika sebelum ia kemari, Sasaki sibuk mencari pisang yang dibelinya di supermarket ke seluruh penjuru dapur rumahnya.

Dengan gelengan pelan, Hiyori rasa, Hiyori tahu siapa pelaku pencuri pisang dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Yag** **i's** **Note** :

Halo! Akhirnya saya kembali dengan fanfiksi baru!~ Untuk challenge FunFanfiction oleh Yukira Kamishiro!~

Alasan kenapa saya ngambil pisang dan masalah tidur. Karena saya udah dua minggu bermasalah tidur dan pisang di sini kurang enak /nggaknanya/ Serius. Dua minggu dengan tidur cuma 3-4 sampe empat jam itu nggak enak. Kantong mata saya udah nggak tau gimana nasibnya. Belum lagi sakit punggung sama migrain saya. Duh /jangancurhat

Settingnya kapan ya? Kurang lebih, setting waktunya setelah acara reinkarnasi Ebisu (eh, waktu ebisu reinkarnasi itu musim panas bukan sih? Soalnya, seragamnya Hiyori udah tangan pendek www)

Oke, sudah malam. Tinggalkan jejak yaa~

.

.

Yagitarou Arisa, out


End file.
